A Hair Raising Sleepover
by Poppin Pear
Summary: The girls accept a dare that Caitlin challenges them to at a sleepover involving a movie, hair dye, and one embarrassing photo. One-shot.


A Hair-Raising Sleepover

_A/N: Okay, this is something different than what I usually do, but just to let you guys know, this is not an episode of my 7teen series. It's just a spin-off one-shot I was inspired to write after seeing a 6teen picture on DeviantArt. Enjoy!_

**The Big Squeeze - Noon**

The girls were sitting at the table together, wondering what to do together since it was just an average Saturday. "Wanna go to the roller skating rink?" Jen asked. "Nah, we already went there last night," Nikki pointed out.

"What about the ice skating rink? Jude won't mind it," Caitlin suggested. "No offence, but I wouldn't want to spend my Saturday night ice skating," Sydni disagreed. Nikki said, "Ditto."

Caitlin got a sudden idea. "Oh! We should have a sleepover!" The other girls didn't seem to disagree with that. "That'd be pretty cool," Sydni smiled.

"Jen, can we crash at your place tonight?" Nikki asked her friend. She responded, "Sure – if you want to be relentlessly pranked by Robbie and Diego."

"What about your place, Nikki?" Caitlin asked. "Oh no, my parents are too embarrassing to be around," Nikki said in horror. "Well, maybe we could have the slumber party at my house. I've got no annoying siblings and my parents won't mind," Sydni shrugged.

"_EEE!"_ shouted Caitlin, "This is going to be so much fun." "Then it's settled, we're having a sleepover!" Jen said in joy. The four agreed that they'd see each other that evening and left to go back to their jobs.

**Sydni's Bedroom – 8:07 p.m.**

The girls, who were in their pajamas, were hanging in Sydni's room doing silly slumber party activities, such as truth or dare, which they were in the middle of.

They sat on the floor in a circle playing the game. "Okay Sydni, truth or dare?" Jen asked her. "I'm gonna go with truth this time."

"If you won the lottery, but had to give away your ticket to one of us, who would it be and why?" she asked. "Ooh, that's complicated. I guess if I gave it away, I'd give it to Nikki. I know she'd love to travel someday, so that'd only be fair," Sydni revealed. "Even though that'd never happen, thanks," Nikki chuckled.

"So, who's next?" Caitlin asked Sydni. "I choose Nikki," she had a mischievous smile on her face, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nikki chose. "What's your guilty pleasure?" Sydni was curious to know. Jen butted in and teased, "I think Caitlin and I know what that one is." Sydni said, "Okay, now I have _got _to know."

Nikki sighed and mumbled, "I'm a closet fan of Dawg Toy." Sydni was a bit shocked and laughed, "No freaking way! _You're _a fan of Dawg Toy? That is too funny!"

She went red in the face and said, "Yeah. Anyways, Caitlin: truth or dare?" Caitlin chose to be dared, and Nikki sat there thinking of something for her to do.

For a while, the girls continued to ask each other fun and interesting questions, most regarding each other's love lives, and dared each other to do crazy things until they were tired of it. "Now I'm bored," Sydni's mind went blank. "Hmm… we could – Oh wait, we already did that," Jen was stumped.

Caitlin realized she planned something just in case things resorted to this. "You'll never guess what I came up with!" The other three chorused, _"What?"_

She went on to explain she came up with a dare that was a bit crazier than the rest. The idea was that they watch an extremely boring movie, and whoever falls asleep first during it has to dye their hair like someone else's. Even worse, the loser has to take a photo of their dye job.

Nikki was impressed that Caitlin of all people came up with a dare like that. "I didn't know you had it in you to do something like that. I'm in," Nikki told her. "I'm totally in!" Sydni didn't hesitate. "I guess I'm in too," Jen said.

"So, do you have any boring movies for us to watch here?" Caitlin asked Sydni. "Hmm, my dad may have one we can watch," she said, "and I think I know what that one could be." She excused herself to go downstairs and get a movie from her father's DVD collection.

While Sydni was downstairs, the girls were thinking of who'd be the likeliest to lose. "I bet you'll fall asleep five minutes into the movie," Jen poked fun at Nikki. "You wish!" Nikki rolled her eyes, "I bet Beach Barbie over here wouldn't last five seconds."

"Hey! I would so beat you," Caitlin crossed her arms. "We'll see about that in a few minutes," Nikki said.

Sydni came back into the room with a movie and some snacks in her hands. "One of us is bound to fall asleep to what I picked," she said, holding up the film _Seabiscuit._

Once Nikki saw what she chose, she got a bit worried. _"Crap, I probably __**will**__ the first to fall asleep,"_ she thought with an upset look on her face, not eager to swap her signature purple hair with one of the other girls.

Jen, on the other hand, had a burst of confidence, thinking she'll come out victorious. "Oh, it is _so_ on now!" she exclaimed.

Sydni put the movie in the DVD player and they sat down on the floor to attempt to watch it.

The film was on for only twenty minutes so far, and already the girls started getting drowsy. Nikki started to nod off, but managed to snap herself awake. Jen let out a huge yawn and felt her eyelids get heavier everytime she blinked. Caitlin almost got too cozy in the spot she was sitting in, but tried to fight the urge to sleep. Sydni, on the other hand, was trying to stop herself from sleeping by indulging on the candy she brought with her.

Thirty minutes passed, and the girls were starting to feel even worse. Jen was ready to give in to temptation and fall asleep, although she reminded herself that she needed to stay awake if she wanted to win the dare. Nikki was just about to droop into a deep sleep, but pinched herself in order to remain alert. Sydni's plan to binge on tons of sugar worked for a little while, but she was about to crash from that temporary high. Caitlin tried keeping her eyes open for a while, though that made it worse for her.

As they hit the one hour mark, they were pushed to the limit. They all found it difficult to stay up, but they managed to check on each other. "So Caitlin, you ready to give up yet?" Nikki yawned hard. Caitlin rubbed her eyes and said, "As if! I'm totally full of energy." Sydni lied, "This dare is a piece of cake." Jen added, "You should've come up with a more difficult challenge. This is _so_ easy."

Within mere seconds, the four were in a deep sleep. Nikki was snoring and had drool coming from the side of her mouth. Caitlin was peacefully sleeping, while Sydni was sprawled out on the floor in a crazy position. Jen was mumbling _"Jen Masterson wins gold again! Yay!"_ in her sleep.

Sunlight filled the once-dark room, meaning that it was morning and it was time to face the consequences of losing. Sydni was the first to wake up from her energizing slumber. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she got up. Then suddenly, it hit her.

"Oh my gosh! Wake up!" she exclaimed. "Is it morning already?" Nikki rubbed her eyes. "We all lost the bet!" Sydni was wide-eyed. This made the other girls pop up quickly.

"Darn it!" Jen was rather frustrated. "We have no other choice but to dye our hair," Caitlin grabbed her pink duffle bag with her clothes and the hair dye.

"Who's going to dye their hair first?" Sydni asked feeling slightly upset. "I guess I will," Jen stepped forward, figuratively of course.

The four of them knew it was going to be a long day at the mall.

**The Big Squeeze – 11:35 a.m.**

The guys were already sitting at their usual table at the food court, with no sign of the girls. Wyatt, sipping on his usual coffee from Grind Me, asked, "Has anyone seen the girls this morning?"

"Nope," Jonesy said, "Nikki and I usually would've been slacking off together by now, but I haven't seen her all day." Jude, letting his imagination run wild, wondered, "Bro, what if they got abducted by aliens or something?"

Slightly freaked out, Wyatt asked Jude, "Did you stay up watching sci-fi flicks again?" Jude nodded his head, while Jonesy was still wondering about Nikki. "Wait, didn't they have a sleepover last night?" he came to realization. "Oh right, Jen told me they were over Sydni's house last night," Wyatt spilled. "Shouldn't they be back by now though?" Jude asked.

Their questions were answered when the girls came to the table with hoodies covering their hair. "We're here, unfortunately," Nikki sulked as she took her seat.

"What's with the hoodies?" Jude inquired. Caitlin explained last night's dare to them, leaving the guys wondering how their hair looks.

"I guess I'll be the first to show my hair," Sydni took a deep sigh and took off her hood. Her hair wasn't dark brown and copper like it was previously. All of her hair was dyed to match Jen's red-brown hair.

"Whoa," was all Jonesy could say. Jen pulled down her hood next, revealing her new 'do. Her hair was dyed like Sydni's was. A couple strands in the front had copper, while the rest of her hair was dark brown. "It's not really that bad," Jen smiled.

"I can't show you how I look. I'm too hideous!" Caitlin whined. "I'm sure you don't look that bad," Wyatt encouraged her. "You may say that now, but look!" she pulled down her navy blue hoodie to show that she was right.

Caitlin's former long blonde hair was purple! The majority of it was dark purple like Nikki's hair, with magenta streaks on a few locks. "I should really switch to decaf," Wyatt put down his coffee. Jonesy couldn't help but laugh at her, and neither could Jude.

She whined and slammed her head on the table, while Jen started to tease one of them in particular. "Oh, Nikki! You're the last one. Show us your new hairdo," she joked. "Ugh, fine," she scowled.

Nikki unfortunately became a bottle blonde. Her punk-purple hair was now colored to look like Caitlin's. Jonesy tried to comfort his girlfriend, but ended up laughing harder than he had laughed before.

He took an elbow to the gut for poking fun at her, which turned his happiness into soreness. "Ouch," he uttered. "Serves you right," Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"Even worse, we still have to take photos together like this since it was part of the dare," Caitlin groaned.

Jonesy got a devious look on his face. "I have the perfect idea where you should take the photos."

**The Fountain – 11:50 a.m.**

Jonesy's idea was to get them to take photos at the fountain, where he thought there'd be a lot of people. Luckily for the girls, there were few people there that could mock their dare hair.

Caitlin handed Wyatt her camera and groaned again. "Just take the pictures so we can get it over with."

The four girls stood in front of the fountain so he could get a good photo of them together. Jonesy teased them and said, "Say _hair-raising_!" Nikki deviously smiled and exclaimed, "Say _our date tomorrow night is cancelled_!" to which he frowned at.

Moments later, Wyatt took their photo. The girls, mainly Caitlin and Nikki, were glad they got that over with. The four sat on one of the benches near the fountain and talked.

"Caitlin, remind me to never do any dares from you anymore," Nikki crossed her arms. "Alright," the former blonde sulked. "Before we do anything else, we _need_ to get some dye remover," Jen chuckled.

They all agreed to that and walked off with the guys to reverse their hair-raising appearances.

Jonesy, with his arm around Nikki, purred, "Y'know, you're kind of hot as a blonde. I wouldn't mind if you keep it." This time she playfully elbowed him and said, "In your dreams, Jonesy."


End file.
